dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Geun Suk
Perfil * Nombre: 장근석 / Jang Geun Suk (Jang Keun Suk)thumb|332px|jang geun sukkkk *'Profesión': Actor, cantante y modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 04-Agosto-1987 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo Chino: '''Conejo *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A Dramas *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Alien Sam (Tooninverse Drama 2006) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) * The owl museum (KBS 2003) * Orange (SBS 2002) * Ten lucks in my life (EBS 2002) * The great ambition (SBS 2002) *Cummi, The fairy (KBS 2001) * Four sisters story (MBC 2001) * Ladies of the Palace (SBS 2001) * Mr. Nooroongji and seven potatoes (KBS 1999) * An encounter (KBS 1999) * A Hug (SBS 1998) * Happiness for sales (HBS 1997) Películas *You are my Pet (2011) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009/09/10) *Baby and me ( 2008/08/13) *Niko & the way to the stars (voz) (2008/12/24) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008/04/03) *Members of the funeral (2008) *Going Crazy Waiting / The Longest 24 Months (2008/01/01) *Happy Life (2007/09/12) *One Missed Call Final (2006/06/22) *Treasure planet (voz) (2003/01/01) Musicales *2005: MBC Children’s Musical Hercules *2004: Musical Theseus Anuncios '''2009' *The Suit House *Samsung Yepp *SK Telecom TTL *DongSuh Maxim Cafe 2008 *EXR *Black Engine *Etude House *BSX *Maeil Dairy Café latte *Haitai Beauty Style 2007 *Etude House (Vitcara) 2005 *SchoolLooks *Lotte Chic Choc 2001-2005 *SK Telecom Ting’s Exclusive Main Model 2000 *Ottoggi *Interaction *Ssang Bang Wool *Daekyo *Hyundai Construction *Samlip Food Corp *Yoon’s English Class 1999 *Neversports Catalog 1997 *Daewoo *DongA Group *J Cosi *Coca Cola *Maeil Dairy 1996 *Kellogg Corn Flakes Reconocimientos *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Moon Geun Young (Mary Stayed Out All Night)thumb|264px *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea & Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia. *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful). *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful). *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong). *'2008 SBS 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor por Happy Life. *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus). *'2007 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong. *'''2006 MNet Top 100: Hombre Adorable-Puesto 29. *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Mejor pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jin Yi. Curiosidades *Proyecto 2010. Firmó contrato para filmar la película You're my pet, versión coreana del drama japonés Kimi wa petto. *Es amigo de Kim Hee Chul. Tienen una amistad desde niños. *Con Kim Hee Chul han cantado una cancion en vivo. *Entre sus amigos más cercanos están Choi Si Won (Super Junior), MC Mong, Moon Geun Young, Yoo Ah In, y otros más. *Su actor favorito es Ahn Sung Ki / 안성기. *Sus familiares por el momento son sólo su padre y su madre. *Es un actor muy carismático en todo lo que hace, pero se ha publicado en una revista Hayllu, que sus fans lo prefieren ver en un papel de casanova y millonario, ya que su perfil no concuerda con el de un chico pobre y humilde, también se escribió que las chicas lo consideran un hombre que aparenta ser un playboy, pero que en el fondo es un niño tierno. *Va a sacar su nuevo album en solitario *se ha revelado nuevos detalles del single el cual tiene por nombre “Let Me Cry” y vendrá en dos ediciones, una edición limitada que incluirá un DVD que muestra el momento en que Jang Geun Suk filmo las imágenes para el single y su edición normal que incluirán una tarjeta. *Let Me Cry será lanzado el próximo 23 de marzo y después posteriormente el 27 Jang Geun Suk realizara su primer showcase oficial como cantante en el Big Site Concert Hall, ante mas de 15.000 fans. *Debutó con Sitcom Selling Happiness. *Es muy bueno en el esquí y el snowboard. *Además le gusta cantar y bailar. (Nótese como lo hace en Y’rB). *Su comida favorita es la comida picante, 게장 – GeJang (Una especie de cangrejos marinados). *'Educación:' Primaria Seoul Dong Eui , Escuela Intermedia Kwang Jang , Escuela Secundaria Nelson College, Escuela Secundaria Bang San , Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine major). *Entrevista hecha a Jang Geun Suk: #'¿La parte más atractiva de su cuerpo es? '''R: Sus pantorrillas #'Su bolso debe contener siempre…''' R: Su cámara. #'Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿qué le gustaría hacer? '''R: Tomar clases de idiomas #'¿Qué cree que es indispensable en su vida?' R: Escuchar música #'¿Qué le gusta comer?' R: Fideos de trigo sarraceno fríos #'¿Cuál es su mayor objetivo ahora?' R: Conquistar el mundo #'¿Cuáles son sus intereses y aficiones?' R: Encender el televisor inmediatamente después de despertarse por la mañana. #'¿Cómo es su mujer ideal?' R: Una mujer amable y encantadora. Ella debe poseer el tipo de sentir de la mujer europea. #'¿Es un hombre celoso?' R: ¡SÍ! Muy celoso..!!! #'¿Cual es su especialidad?' R: Hacer un delicioso plato de arroz. #'¿A qué parte de Japón le gustaría ir?' R: A Okinawa, a practicar surf. #'¿Qué clase de hombre puede ser considerado un “hombre de verdad”?' R: El que pueda con convicción, hacerse cargo de todo el mundo. #'“Esto está mal!” ¿Cuándo cree de esa manera?' R: Cuando piensa en cómo se ve de borracho. #'¿Cuál es el regalo que más quiere?' R: Una novia linda. #'Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, ¿qué le gustaría ser?' R: Un conejo. #'¿Qué le gusta beber?' R: El sake. #'¿A quién/es le gustaría dar las gracias?' R: A sus padres. #'¿Cuántos hijos desea tener?' R: Tal vez 3. #'¿Qué piensa antes de dormir?''' R: Piensa en lo que va a pasar mañana. Por ejemplo, si mañana tiene que trabajar, va a pensar en el trabajo, si tiene una cita, va a pensar en esa cita. Esa es su manera de prepararse para el día siguiente. Ost thumb|left|170px *Doremifasolasido (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Full Sunlight (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Heap Song (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Time of Waiting (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). thumb|left|170px *Can You Hear Me (Beethoven Virus). thumb|left|170px *Promise (You're Beautiful). *Still As Ever (You're Beautiful). *Good Bye (You're Beautiful). *Fly me to the Moon (You're Beautiful). *What Should I Do (You're Beautiful). *Without Words (You're Beautiful). thumb|left|170px *Hello Hello (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Precious (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *I will Promise You (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *그녀라서 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *저의 그녀 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Bus! (Mary Stayed Out All Night). Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Noticias y Fotos Jang Geun Suk *Ficha Asia Team *Perfil en Asia Street *Discusión en DnF *Página oficial *Página oficial para fans internacionales Galeria Jgs8.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs6.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Go Ah Ra Jgs3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk13.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk12.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Janggeunsuk181.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jangeunsuk2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2jcu3w1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_L_1259754768.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 39172_453187341194_613996194_6767082_6688118_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20090322_jangguensuk7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100106-asiazone_jks_fanclub.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263606385064_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263739550744_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk miraaa2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 283px-Janggeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265254318181_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265331984035_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265424829332_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195583629_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195809625_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266542671774_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266714333405_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266967517684_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268447175573_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529368212_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529654097_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268692150972_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268874456067_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269054845992_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305563017_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305617233_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269395604889_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271180092610_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271466473290_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272143492311_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272325426461_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272416672113_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680022145_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680055537_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680118088_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo COVER.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geunn-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 5a0d268378877dccf5dcca3dd7b846e71229794303_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8e667e3dae20ca3449f602a9502655be1229794326_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 21cd1402273f140ffcbdd6bfd9f761421229794550_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20101022_semtec_29.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1294808512_201101121402273324203401_0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kbsa_jgs7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk z2djb.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang Geun Suk nuevo proyecto.jpg|Jang Geun Suk draft_lens12544501module113476781photo_1281087234jang_geun_suk_hes_beautif.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang sek.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geun_suk.jpg2_.jpg|Jang Geun Suk aaad8e93c3d76e260ce2735de7d00ec9o.jpg|Jang Geun Suk c2857af330487197a50f527.jpg|Jang Geun Suk nm-ytuyuu.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2_(24)sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 300sk_janggeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 57bf114b3aa196ba_jansdfsdfggeunsuk_easy_april2010.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 127fdgfd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2vnnamqsdfs.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 455ed6820d8a27bc4ae339c4e40da8b0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 585dd187bd9ff205c75cc3c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 35721_1422941728485_1080974083_1239520_3426421_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 40786_1495721467933_1080974083_1441778_4085434_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 45822_1493845621038_1080974083_1435116_4498220_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk e5ea00f858f59620d8f9fdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk zz2sadfa.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 165386_172255269483329_144067305635459_331036_357169_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMNGLL2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk zJang-GeunSu.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk20.jpg|Jang Geun Suk TaeKyung___Jang_Geun_Suk___by_YooKi7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAH0P12K.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ng7cwx.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ñlikujh.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ujhgfbdcsx.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100820_jgs_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 154737_1597324967957_1080974083_1653508_7331362_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk (¯`•¸·´¯)נαиg_gєυи_ѕυк(¯`dsf·¸•.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 33c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 85a1b9704cc0d0_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 204px-63439_135037923219220_121912121198467_194900_5017173_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-8uhjlf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-Jang_geun_suk_sdMary_Stayed_Out_All_Night_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-Jang-geun-suk-pressconf-ole-thailand3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 265px-23.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 405px-244.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 478px-15sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 497px-1fgd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 509px-22.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 522px-(¯`•¸·´¯)נαиg_gєυи_ѕυк(¯`sadas·¸•´¯).jpg|Jang Geun Suk 573px-7fds.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 578px-45051153751034635434100.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 718px-8sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ImagesCABLWWJY.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ImagesCALANMG0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_l6jyt5kW3M1qab1hdo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 0e99cd48eddd0fa183025c99.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 7f3668f9d1f05ac658ee9099.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 04902e1f7cd9bb63_janggeunsuk_codescombine.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Kim Ok Bin 359196397da558dd_janggeunsuk_codescombine3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk b1b7be12beea039e_janggeunsuk_codescombine2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS-X-1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk-moon-geun-young.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 40786 149572146793wer3 1080974083 1441778 4085434 n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 28620_1388672271770_1er080974083_1147755_503869_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk geunseok.jpg|Jang Geun Suk sukkie2.PNG|Jang Geun Suk member2011.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2l89lzp.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal2011_027.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JANG_GEUN_SUK-SAMPLE.jpg|Jang Geun Suk A7531077-18.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 480aba1f15dd712df724e40b.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 62054_1526627120555_1080974083_1517382_7329398_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jks_03.jpg|Jang Geun Suk guhlikjmnhgbfv.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA4ZXS8Y.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lev8rvZr781qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk s1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pingbook.jpg|Jang Geun Suk news3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kljklpñ.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS_Calendar2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JGS4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang_Geun_Suk_01012010072609.jpg|Jang Geun Suk img_1808020_62423349_2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCASBQEGM.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCANIFL83.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMVU3XE.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ImagesCAKTVQRG.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA9OHK8J.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA8N6POA.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA8B4L1X.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk beautiful-eyes_jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk animefact-jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pinksuk3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1-5732643-5037-t.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 4c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 189922_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20110207129706013578220.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCARJLE9F.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang_Geun_Suk_AN_Jell_Last_Concert_(8).jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-samsunggalaxyplayer11.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgs_sukkie.jpg|Jang Geun Suk v_20090208001231_6539A.jpg|Jang Geun Suk samsung.jpg|Jang Geun Suk sexy_jang_geun_suk_wallpaper_by_anjell__k_rock_4l-d2yo0i6.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ws814.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_(9).jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAJJXEGH.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2e2ldvqwerw.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100622000527_0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 74647_174966475861734_145138032177912_491207_6511244_n - copia.jpg 180069_154064331316859_114446341945325_336184_1063390_n.jpg 185689_154069394649686_114446341945325_336231_4726016_n.jpg jang-geun-suk-loungeh2011-poster.jpg jang-geun-suk-loungeh-flag.jpg jang-geun-suk-wingalbum5 - copia.jpg jks-phil-3rd-gathering.jpg 1_(5).jpg 2s.jpg 4ccc.jpg 24_134546.jpg 33324f2017949c1e9922ed2c.jpg 154392_10150091251298384_380976008383_7207623_2567037_n.jpg 167986_10150097017623166_215019663165_6202290_2825463_n.jpg 179657_197533980263841_154732564543983_894680_8108534_n.jpg 182746_10150137872268384_380976008383_7963049_7059236_n.jpg 20091205-asiazone_jgs_samsun3.jpg bSDqwds.jpg gyhujikloñp.jpg imagesCAMVI4FC.jpg jang_geun_suk_fan__7.jpg JangGeunSukANJELL.jpg jang-geun-suk-Codes-Combine-Hiker-12.jpg jang-geun-suk-quietside.jpg Jang-Geun-SukSGIMM230410.jpg keunsuk21280x1024.jpg m5rewrwe.jpg tumblr_lg087dn8Ql1qabsvvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh18a2TIES1qauajd.jpg 185600_154063647983594_114446341945325_336179_3553459_n.jpg 163686_499350893445_303519403445_6000447_6104404_n.jpg 7a99ac5548ec2825_1 - copia.jpg jang-geun-suk-fmseoul2010-4.jpg 9dfwfwer.jpg 20101022_semtec_28 - copia.jpg Jang-Geun-SukSeok-endorses-Thailand-confectionery-brand-Ole-Beauty-wp-2.jpg jang-geun-suk_2011-calendar1.jpg A10141411-14.jpg 168750_499356378445_303519403445_6000509_5756800_n.jpg 2DC8C13795CD5EC55510A4533EDAE1.jpg 8s.jpg imagesCAVUKSTG.jpg jang_geuns.jpg kmyugulsinging.jpg tumblr_lddgxmuNb51qf8d4ro1_500.png tumblr_lf0ycqFV7d1qg4qkuo1_500.jpg love-letter_jang-geun-suk.jpg 63423724578687133k30cop.jpg jang-geun-suk_kbs-drama-awards1.jpg singapur2.jpg 963984_BHXPJWUHHQFMCCE.jpg __Jang_Geun_Suk_wallpaper_2___by_KairiElric.png 1werwq.jpg 14dgafad.jpg 21e2t50.jpg 216.jpg 7315_952_l.jpg 68287_174062659285102_147589235265778_466360_4127240_n.jpg 184596_10150143719298384_380976008383_8039215_1553628_n.jpg DCC_1273115794.jpg imagesCA2JLANR.jpg imagesCAJ6TVZA.jpg imagesCAVKP5YD.jpg jang_geun_suk_coffeelatte.jpg jang-geun-suk-cute.jpg jang-geun-suk-cute-single.jpg jks3.jpg tumblr_lcar0qZEsH1qauajd.jpg untuk_sjg.jpg tumblr_l3tr56ti0t1qcpl0vo1_500.jpg iujyhtgrfed.jpg Jang-geun-suk-limitada.jpg|Su Disco Versión Limitada – CD + DVD jang-geun-suk-normal.jpg|Versión Normal – CD + Tarjeta Pics a03256264d5ccd798744f9bfjpg.gif bd9707eda4435f5cfdfa3c93jpg.gif jang-geun-suk.gif 10monys.gif tumblr_kyyo7pD7BK1qb015o.gif JangGeunsuk-1.gif tumblr_ldj2h8khy61qbrrc4o1_400.gif 2009122714398.gif tumblr_lce3kk9pqu1qbm2j8o1_250.gif tumblr_leheky7Spf1qbrrc4o1_400.gif jang-geun-suk-limitada.jpg|Su proximo disco Versión Limitada – CD + DVD Cute ♥ Moments thumb|left|290pxthumb|300px|right Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo